Light vs Dark
by JesterTheWolf
Summary: Sometimes you have to take it easy before you can start a new life. Rated M for later chapters, Enjoy


**Writers block sucks so bad, but I finally got another story up so enjoy.**

**I do not own anything from Adventure Time.**

Chapter 1- Confessing

"I can not do this anymore!" I yell at the vampire before me, I see the sadden expression upon her face but my anger blinded me of it "get out of here now, I don't ever want to see you again!" I watch her float out of the window slowly head hanging low, she grabs the stone wall and looks back at me tears filling her eyes "I'm sorry that I wasn't perfect." then she flies out of the window. I clench my fists tight my knuckles turn white as I bite my lip holding back my tears "calm down Bubblegum, it was for the best." I walk over to the window looking up at the stars a tear slides down my face as I grip the stone falling to the ground curling up, I feel my heart being crushed. I hear the door open and a soft voice say my name I turn quickly to see peppermint butler standing there holding a tray of chocolate "your highness I heard the yelling, are you alright?" I run over to him hugging him tight sobbing hard gripping his shirt "it's all my fault, I over reacted" He strokes my hair softly to soothe me "now your highness tell me all of what happened?" I wipe away my tear and look at him nodding a little "a-alright." We both sit down on my bed as I start explaining what happened

Two weeks ago,

I walk outside with my favorite team Finn and Jake, Finn is excitedly telling me about his adventure he and Jake just came back from, I nod my head smiling not really paying attention to anything he was saying. I see something coming from the distance I wonder who it could be then I finally get a clear picture on who it is and I smile inside, it was Marceline, but wait she doesn't have her umbrella something doesn't seem right she's flying all erratic and barely off the ground then she finally collapses. All three of us run up to her as I pick her up her scent reeks I almost cover my nose but out of respect I pain the smell "Marceline? What's wrong?" I say covering her from the sun with the light pink coat I was wearing, she looks up at me and laughs slapping my arm with little force "Your funny Bubblegum" _hiccup_ "I-I'm just fine" _hiccup. _I tilt my head slightly a bit confused then it hit me "Marceline? Ar-Are you drunk?" She nod her head really fast then around in circles "what made you start drinking?" She shrugs her shoulders "I dunno" she laughs again and tries to get up but falls right back down, she tries again but yet again she falls so she gives up and lays her head back in my lap cradling it. I wave Finn and Jake away they take the hint and start leaving whispering to each other. I pick her up with some struggle at first then she finally sobers up enough to stand well what she calls standing its more of her hanging all over me walking sideways as I try walking forward.

We finally get to her run down shack as I open the door while balancing her on me, once the door is open I walk in with her and she directs me to the couch to lay her on it "wouldn't you prefer your bed?" she shakes her head no and lays on the couch closing her eyes I was about to leave when I heard her speak up "th-thanks Bubblegum for helping me to the house." I turn around with a smile "your welcome, now I'm going to come over and check on you tomorrow so you better be up bright and early." I can almost see her body shrink smaller and she lets out a loud groan "fineeeeee." I smile and turn back around leaving.

Tomorrow finally arrived and I was well on my way over to Marceline's with a small basket of apples and strawberries and a giant smile, I walk through the forest looking at all of it's surroundings, I've been through this place a million times but I never truly paid attention to it until now, the trees are at full bloom some producing fruit larger then the ones at our various shops, the birds and chirping a happy tune, I see little woodland creatures scurry around everywhere. It saddens me knowing that Marceline will never get to experience this kind of joy ever again but it wasn't her fault she was born that way but I guess after a while you get use to the fact you will never the sun or the pure happiness of the light all you see is the freighting mute darkness that almost draws you into madness hearing things but not being able to see them as they get closer and closer. A shiver goes down my spine thinking about it but I shake the thought away.

I see her house coming into view so I quicken my pace getting there in no time. I smooth down my dress and clear my throat before I knock softly on the door, I place my ear against the door hearing a small groan and I giggle to myself "she's just waking up." I hear light steps coming closer to the door so I back up a little, the door opens and there stand a half naked Marceline scratching her head yawning "mm hey Bubblegum" she said in a low grumble, she steps aside letting me in I nod and walk in she closes the door walking past me "want something to drink?" she says stopping midway to the kitchen. I shake my head "no thank you." She turns back around and notices the basket "what's in the basket" she says as she yawns again walking up to me being nosey, I giggle and pull the basket away from her greedy hands "just some fruit I brought you, that's all" Her eyes lighten up at the word fruit "oh Bubblegum you always know how to get me in a good mood.. So what kind did'ja get me?" her hands crept to the basket once again and I lightly smack her hands "ah ah, this is for later."

I hear a small whine come from her and she puffs out her lips in a horrible attempt to pout I just laugh and her face turn a small shade of blue as she turns her head away from me "aww poor Marcy, getting all embarrassed now?" She turns back around trying to act all big and bad but I have known her long enough to know she wasn't unless if it was something about me. She started to float off the ground "so you came to check on me so here I am all fine and dandy." I tugged at her shirt pulling her down to my view "you know I hate it when you float like that when I'm talking to you." She grins sticking out her forked tongue "I do know and that's why I do it."

I push her softly "now that your sober and able to speak correctly, tell me just what in the glob were you thinking yesterday" She sighs softly scratching the back of her head "could I get dressed before you start yelling I'd like to look nice before you rape my ear hole with your nagging" I stare at her as my eyes twitches and she grins knowing she gets under my skin at times but I smile and nod my head "you may get dressed but once your done I'm going to "rape" your ear hole with my nagging." She floats away to her bedroom as I wait patiently for her return, my eyes start to wonder around her house then something catches my eyes so I walk over to a picture of me but it was when I was younger, it looks all tattered and beaten I smile to myself remembering when I gave her that photo. I hear something behind me so I turn around to see Marceline floating, I step closer to her smiling "you kept the picture after all this time?" She lands nodding silently "yes, it's the little piece of my childhood that I remember and oddly enough it was you." A blush formed on my cheeks "now that your dressed and ready shall we talk about yesterday night willingly or do I have to force you?" She laughs "oh please do force me" My cheeks burn red with embarrassment not realizing I said it that way "I didn't mean it like that you perv!" She laughs harder seeing my blush then she wraps a arm around me "I always knew you were into that kind of stuff Bubblegum, why didn't you tell me sooner" I hide my face feeling it getting hotter as I pull away "I didn't meaaaan it like thattt!" She laughs harder wiping the tears away "alright alright I believe you, for now." I throw and apple at her smacking her right in the stomach, she falls to the ground not moving, I just know this is a trap but I walk over to her kneeling by her "hey Marceline, are you dead" I say getting closer and she pops her eyes open "as a matter of fact, yes I am" She sits up biting into the apple draining away the red hue of it "man thanks I needed that."

We both stood and walk to the couch she plops down but I sit gracefully smoothing out my dress "Ok now that there is nothing to get us side tracked we shall talk about what happened yesterday." I say looking at her smiling, she grins and moves closer "well there's one thing that can side track us" she says getting closer to me my cheeks turn red once again, I close my eyes feeling her cold lips against my ear "wanna know what that is?" she says in a hushed tone almost silent, I grip the couch nodding my head I feel her smile against my ear "well It.. Is… A… Small.. Wet… Willy!" She puts her wet finger into my ear wiggling it around I almost scream falling off the couch and her laughing so hard she falls off to.

"Man I got you good Bubblegum!" She says in between laughing hard and trying to get away from me beating her to death. "That was not funny at all Marceline it was disgusting" I said as I wipe the spit from out of my ear "If your not going to take this seriously then I'm going to leave" She stops laughing and clears her throat "I'm sorry Bubblegum." She said as she sat back down onto the couch patting the seat next to her "come, sit and let's talk." I was kind of hesitant about it but I sat anyway. "So tell me what happened." She leans back against the rock hard couch pillow propping her feet up "well let's see I can't remember much but I will tell you all I can remember"

She closes her eyes trying to remember "I was sitting at the house watching some old movie that I found packed away and while I was searching I found a old looking bottle of what I thought was some soda or something like that so I opened it up and took a big swallow to realize it wasn't soda but alcohol, so I decided what the hell why not, so I sat down and started drinking still watching the movie then the wildest idea popped up in my head hey why not go see Princess Bubblegum so I was pretty drunk before I got up and left, I don't remember much after that I do remember you carrying me home and me saying I'm sorry to you then after that nothing until this morning when you knocked on my door." I sat there smiling "sounds like you had quite the adventure last night hmm? So why did you want to come and see me out of all the people?" A small blush formed on her cheeks "I'm not very sure on that part guess we will never know hmm?" I nod my head standing up setting the basket down on the couch "well it was fun but I must be off the whole town is probably wondering where I'm at right about now." I watch her stand up as we both walked to the door she opened it up for me and I walked out "oh hey Bubblegum how about we meet up again tomorrow sometime?" I turn around and smile "that sounds delightful, how about the same time as today?" I laugh on the inside seeing her hang over "how about later that night?" I laugh as I walk away "sounds good to me, see you then" I turn around slightly to see her still standing there jumping up and down which brings a real smile onto my face.


End file.
